Lord of The Rings
by Ardnexelia
Summary: A sorta romantic legolas story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fic. Please excuse any changes I made to the actual Lord Of The Rings story, but I needed to change a little to accommodate my story. It's more like an actual book than a fan fic, I'm afraid. I wasn't sure about the age but I think 11-12+ is accurate._

Legolas watched the Uruk- Hai army marching towards Helms Deep. They were absurdly outmatched. Next to him stood Aragorn and Theoden, and beside them, Gimli.

Gamling hurried up the steps. "King Theoden. A messenger arrived from the Kalanian's." Theoden turned. "Who did you say, Gamling?"

"A messenger from the Kalanian's." Theoden walked down the steps toward the gate. "I know no Kalania, and I know of no Kalanian's." Aragorn followed him. Legolas took one final glance at the approaching army before going after them.

Pallene waited for the king at the main gate. Her horse tossed his head a little. Soon he came into view. He stood in front of her. "Who are the Kalanian's?" He asked.

"We are a small tribe living in Lorien. Queen Fsyania has sent you her 20 strongest warriors for battle. She wishes for an alliance between our tribe and Rohan." The king hmmed. "And where are these warriors? The armies of Isengard are upon us."

"The will ride in any moment now." Just as she spoke, a soldier shouted from the wall, "Riders, sir! Coming in from the Northeast."

"How many?" The king asked. "Twenty or so, my king."

"Shall we open the gates, sir?" Asked a man by the king's side. "Yes." He said slowly.

I watched the gates swing open from a ways back. within minutes our horses slowed, and trotted through the massive gates. I saw the king immediately. Next to him stood Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. Gimli looked shocked that we were all female.

"King Theoden." I bowed my head slightly, but straightened up quickly. A dismounted. Gimli was shaking Pallene by the shoulders.

"Kindly release my sister, Master Dwarf." Aragorn pushed him back so he released her. She brushed herself off silently. "Your messenger told us of the Kalania." Aragorn said. I smiled a little. "Yes. I am Coiralyss, grand daughter of Fsyania the Red." I watched Aragorn straighten. "Your Queen is The Red Wizard?" He asked. "Yes." I replied.

Gimli growled. "Your group of 'warriors' are all women," He spat. I smiled bemusedly. "We_ are_ an all female tribe." I bit my tongue as Gimli nearly choked. "What?!"

"Any of us could take most any man here whom you care to name." Gimli turned to the king. "We would allow women to fight for us?!" He demanded. "Prove yourself worthy and I will allow it." Theoden said. "I will not allow women who know not how to defend themselves fight for me." I grinned. "Name your man." The king considered. "Aragorn, if you would." Aragorn nodded consent.

I slid my sword from it's sheath on my back. He did the same. I attacked, dancing forward. He parried, and I brought my foot up and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled but did not fall. He pressed me back towards the wall. I jumped back and kicked off of the wall, flipping over his head. As he turned I brought the butt of my sword and slammed it into his chest he fell. I swung my sword tip to point at his throat. "Round over." I said.

Legolas watched the men preparing for battle. "What do you think of Coiralyss?" He asked Aragorn. "She is skilled, certainly, but she fights using more space than will be provided on a battle field, and against multiple opponents she may have trouble."

"Are you sure you aren't just making up reasons you went easy on her? Admit it was simply because she is a lady." Gimli grumbled. "I still think it unwise." Aragorn grinned. "She is a fine warrior." Legolas said. "Good enough to beat you, Gimli."

"Cretin of an elf!" Gimli roared. Aragorn smiled. "I only slightly let up on her. Maybe to the strength of three Uruk-Hia."

I sat next to Spira, as we sharpened our swords. I pulled out my scythe. It needed sharpening as well. "Ready for the battle, Spira?" I asked quietly. "I am never ready for war." She replied severely. "You did well, fighting Aragorn." She changed the subject quickly.

"He was going to easy on me. You know it." She snorted. "Like you needed the handicap."

"He is strong. Do not underestimate that. I most likely could not beat him if he was serious." I stood. "I'm going to ready Alaeta." I walked towards the stables.

Spira sighed. "War is upon us Lyss," She said quietly, but I did not hear her.

_So did you like? It's not very romantic yet, but I'm getting there. PATIENCE peeps. I know people don't like being called peeps. Okay I'll stop. I would love to hear reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh gosh. This chapter was fun to write. The Gimli/Legolas/Coiralyss relationship is absolutely hilarious to write about._

After re-saddling Alaeta several times, Coiralyss lead her to a niche a few hundred feet from the wall surrounding Helms Deep. "Wait here, Alaeta," she whispered to the ebony black horse. She jogged up the stairs to the tower and finally reached the top; Pallene stood, biting her nails. "Pallene." She looked at Coiralyss. "Go down to the caverns with the women and children for the battle."

Pallene shook her head violently. "I will fight with the rest of you." Coiralyss sighed at her stubborness. She got it from her grand mother. "Pallene, they will need your help getting out of there if the city falls." Pallene looked torn. Then she shook her head. "No. I WILL fight. You always boss me around, think you know best. I'm 17. I can make my own choices." She sighed, but smiled at her.

"A seventeen year old. Who looks like she's fourteen." Pallene stomped on her foot and Coiralyss punched her arm playfully. "That hurt damn it!" Pallene grinned. "You're very brave Pallene." Pallene jumped, and Coiarlyss barely managed not to. As usual, Spira had managed to sneak up behind us. Pallene puffed out her chest proudly. Spira rolled her eyes and smiled a little. "You shouldn't volunteer to go to war, little one."

"Would you stop calling me that?!" She asked, annoyed.

Legolas sighed, watching the people of Rohan preparing for battle. "Aragorn," he called to his friend. "What is wrong, Legolas?" He asked. "Look at them. They will all die. You would send them out to fight? They do not stand a chance!" Aragorn grew angry. "Then I will die as one of them!" He shouted so loud everyone turned and stared.

"I apologize," Legolas said. "I went too far. I lost my composure. Of course we will fight." Seconds later, Gimli walked in. "I think I need something smaller," he grumbled. His chain mail armor brushed the floor. Legolas chuckled. "That's the smallest size they have." Gimli turned back around and shuffled out, grumbling. Legolas couldn't help but laugh.

Aragorn smiled a little. Legolas glanced around, then went outside to wander around. He couldn't look at the people anymore. All of them were doomed to death. _Even the young children..._ He sighed and climbed the stairs to the tower.

She sighed. Pallene had gone down with Spira to find Pallene a good sword, as hers was old, rusted, and weak. Coiralyss leaned on the wall surrounding the round tower, leaning out of the window dangerously far. The fresh air tasted good on her tongue, but she could smell the bitter stench of battle. She wrinkled her nose and sighed. Spira was right, as usual. War was a foul, odious thing. Unfortunately, living things could not live with peace. Their nature was to fight to gain power.

She turned around and nearly toppled out the window. Legolas lunged forward to catch her before she could fall. "Thanks," Coiralyss said breathlessly. Breathlessly? Why as she breathless? It must have been the near death experience, though she had been in many of those before. _Curious_, she thought wonderingly.

He let go of her arm, as if he had just realized he was still holding it. She stifled a laugh. he leaned against the wall. "You needed to get away as well?" She asked him. "Yes. I can not help but see doomed men when I look at the people of Rohan." She nodded. "So it would seem. War is a terrible thing. It ravages all in it's path." He laughed bitterly.

"How true." She grinned a little. "I tend to quote my Grand Mother quite a bit. She gives good advice. When she's not rambling on about marrying me off..." He smiled.

Pallene ran her hands over the blade of a sword. "This one?" Spira shook her head. "Unbalanced. No good for you anyway. It's to long." She noted aragorn sitting on the steps. She watched as he beckoned to a boy. He swung the boy's sword around a few times. "Well balanced," she muttered under her breath. "Slightly to big for him though."

"Spira. Spira?" Spira swung to face Pallene sharply. "Hm?" Pallene offered her a sword. "What about this one?" Spira checked it over. In truth, the sword was on the verge of falling apart. A few more battles, and it would crumble like paper, but it was well used and the blade was sharp and a good length. "Sure, thats good," she said absentmindedly.

"Okay..." Pallene was looking at her like she had just announced she would be riding a pink unicorn into battle. "What?" Spira glared at Pallene. "Why don't you go sharpen your sword,'' she growled. Pallene sighed, rolled her eyes, and scurried off to do just that.

Aragorn looked up to see who was bickering and saw one of the Kalanian girls and Pallene, Coiralyss's sister. The elder girl was clearly tired with the younger girl, and was helping her pick a sword. After dismissing a huge sword, she turned and glanced over at him. He turned away just fast enough so as not to be caught. He noticed a boy fumbling with a sword and called him over. After testing the sword, he handed it back. "What is your name?" He barely heard the reply. "You have a good sword." The boy nodded.

Aragorn noticed the girl, Pallene, slipping away through the gaps in between the men. He stood and walked over to the other girl, intrigued by her.

She was stunningly beautiful. Not like Arwen; a rougher, sharper beauty. She was strong and lean, but not tall. Her long brown hair was curly and hung loose around her face. She kept brushing it away. Habitual, he figured. Then she turned and looked at him.

Her eyes were the first thing he noticed. They were light violet, like saffron flowers. She had cocoa colored skin, and thin narrow eyebrows. The correct tern for her, he decided, was striking. Shouting echoed from a ways off, and they both turned their eyes toward it. He noticed how her hair shimmered when she moved. "Get off!" It was the girl from earlier. "Pallene," he heard the girl mutter, and then she was gone, darting through the crowds toward the noise.

_Just to be clear, I highly doubt that Aragorn and Spira will be a pair. Aragorn loves Arwen. I was just pointing out_

_how he percieved Spira from his point of view, not that he was in love with her or something._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like the POV's... I'm kinda doing a weird style that can be hard to follow, but it is from multiple people's point's of view (obvi)_

_with only one paragraph before switching to another person I hope it's not to annoying._

_As always, reviews are absolutely stunning and appreciated. My followers and favoriteers are amazing (yes I just made up a word), _

_please keep commenting and reviewing. Ideas are always welcome (yes, always.) Also, I will make battle scenes shorter. I mean seriously, who wants to read about a huge long battle? Apparently, some people do, but I'm not one of them. Enjoy!_

Pallene shrieked as the burly men threw her back from the sharpening wheel. "But I'm a Kalanian! I'm fighting!" They smirked. "Girls don't rate high on our priority list, little girl." Pallene glared at him. "I'm tougher than you might think."

They roared with laughter at that. "Then, little girl, would you be willing to prove this?" Pallene rolled her eyes. "You would have us fight when we are on the verge of war? Fools," she spat. The men's eyes hardened. If the were once soft with mirth, they were now solid like rock. "Uh oh." Pallene ducked behind the men quickly, but one of them caught her wrist and yanked her around. She managed to twist her wrist out of his grip and as he swung a club at her, she slid through his legs.

Seconds later, they turned and looked back at the girl, only to find the spot vacated. Pallene watched them turn circles, searching the crowd, but to no avail.

She cackled nefariously, then went to work honing the blade.

Legolas watched her lean on the wall next to him. "Your Grand Mother is a wizard, correct?" She nodded serenely. "Although her magic is commonly confused as elven magic." She grinned. "It's quite funny, actually."

Legolas heard distant voices from below shouting up at them. They both turned and glanced at the mayhem taking place below. He could easily make out the scene below with his elfin eyes, but she seemed to have trouble picking the people out. "Pallene?" He heard her say. He grinned. The younger girl was dodging and weaving, avoiding a troupe of men and boys who seemed rather angry. "Your sister?" He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"So it would seem." She laughed exasperatedly. "I better make sure she doesn't get herself killed." He watched her skip down the stairs hastily.

After clearing up the incident with the soldiers, Coiralyss watched the elven troops march up to the gates. She noticed, grinning, that Spira kept glancing at Aragorn every so often.

She sidled up to her eventually, taking a place to Spira's left. "So, got it bad for the ranger?" She smirked. Spira smiled at her sweetly. "Got it bad for prince leggylas yet?" Coiralyss punched her in the arm, grumbling, "Point taken. I concede. Wait, Leggylas?" Spira grinned at her. "Yep. It's his nickname. Better learn to love it."

"That will indeed be interesting. I wonder how he takes to it". She snickered. She saw a spark of recognition in Spira's eyes. "Want to test it out?"

The air was cold and stiff. Even with several layers of clothes on, Pallene shivered. She leaned her chin on the butt of her sword, waiting. Waiting. The approaching arm stopped short of the castles walls.

She heard a loud cry. "First volley!" The arrows flew up and out, then began to rain down on the Uruk-Hai. The battle had begun.

Legolas snorted to himself. Leggylas. Honestly. Although, he admitted, Aragorn had gotten a good laugh, and his friend seemed to sad lately. Not a name totally wasted, then. He yanked arrows from the quiver strapped on his back with practiced precision.

Someone pushed him from behind and the shot went awry. He spun and knifed an Uruk in his path. He sighed.

Spira flicked through the battle like a whirlwind, her double swords whipping through the air. Eventually, the forces of Rohan were pushed back. As a group of soldiers held the doors barred shut, a small group of people conferred.

"One last final strike, King Theoden." Theoden nodded vacantly. "Yes, die heroes, honored." Aragorn nodded. "Already heroes, but die with honor and courage. You would have you people die cooped up in this place like animals in a cage?"

"Yes." A fire seemed to light in Theoden's eyes. "We will fight."

Pallene slipped onto her horse, preparing to ride out with Coiralyss and the others. She hid behind a horse so that Coiralyss couldn't see her. She slid a large helmet over her head and tucked her hair up into her helmet. She couldn't have Coiralyss noticing her. She mounted her horse in one swift leap, swinging her leg up and over the horses back.

She had barely had time to settle herself in the saddle when they opened the gates. She rode out with the rest of them, swinging her sword in loop like patterns. She lopped off an Uruk's head with her blade when she saw a lone horse canter up to the top of the hill to the east. Seconds later, Pallene felt a sharp pain in her chest. She glanced down and saw the arrow stuck in her chest. She fell from her horse onto the slope, then slipped over the edge onto the ground.

She saw the edges of her vision darken. _Oh, _She thought, because she couldn't gasp aloud. and suddenly, the pain hit her and Pallene blacked out. The last thing she saw was a massive army sweeping over the hill.

"This one's still breathing!" Voices ripped across the battlefield. Coiralyss sighed. She stepped between bodies, avoiding looking down. "Heres another one. It's a woman!" Coiralyss ran over quickly. It could be a Kalanian. She recognized the face through the helmet the second she reached it. She gasped, but no noise came out. "Pallene," She gasped. She froze momentarily, to shocked and scared to speak or move.

Spira had heard the cry as well and ran over. When she saw Pallene's face she tensed. "We need to get her to a healer," Coiralyss said stiffly. Spira nodded, turning and running to find a healer as coiralyss carefully examined the wound. The arrowhead was narrow, elf crafted. A stray shot gone awry? She pulled on the shaft gently, finally wiggling it free. She bound the wound and put pressure on it as Spira ran back up with a troupe of people, who lifted Pallene up and carried her away. One of the medics approached her. "A word of advice, Lady. Never take the arrow out of a wound until it has been first checked. It may kill her."

Legolas finally finished collecting his arrows and stalked over to where Gimli sat. "The count just came in. Forty-Two." Gimli roared with laughter, then stopped. "Forty-Three!" Legolas whipped an arrow out of his quiver and shot the uruk Gimli was sitting on. "Forty-Three."

"It was already dead!"

"It was twitching."

"It was twitching because it has my axe imbedded in it's nervous system!" Legolas noticed Coiralyss and Spira standing over a body. He made his way over, leaving Gimli behind. The person was lifted and carried up into Helms Deep, to the infirmary. He reached her side. "Was that Pallene?" He was rather shocked to hear the words come out of his mouth. He saw her glance at the arrows on his back in surprise, then down at the one in her hand. Her friend backed away,hand over her mouth in shock. He glanced down as Coiralyss shoved an arrow into his hand. "Yes, it was in fact. Was this your arrow?" She asked. Then she turned and stormed away.

_Just to be sure you get it: Pallene, Coira's younger sister rode with them against Coira's permission._

_Then she was shot as she rode out. Coiralyss found her with an arrow in her side, and then Legolas came over to her and for some reason_

_knew it was Pallene. Then Coira realized the arrow in Pallene was Legolas's arrow. Am I dramatic or what?! Just keep reading. You _

_have no idea how cruel I can be to my characters._


End file.
